


Buenas Noches

by somelovelylove



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bros being hoes, Frottage, Guys Being Pals, It happens, M/M, Making Out, that's pretty much the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelovelylove/pseuds/somelovelylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had to share a memory for a favor from a half-demon sometime back...too bad that memory includes a very virginal Raphael who both past and presently is embarrassed and just wants to go home.<br/>OR <br/>The time Magnus taught baby Raphael how to kiss and some other stuff happened too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas Noches

The door slammed shut to Magnus’ apartment as the last of the Nephilim and vampires and god knows what else filed into his home. When did his loft suddenly become the Mystery Machine of their operations?  
“So that demon…” Jace started.  
“Half-demon, don’t be rude.” Magnus replied, absent-mindedly snapping his fingers for more comfortable clothes.  
“You knew her?”  
Magnus looked up, “Yes, we had some business a decade or so back.”  
“Business?” Alec asked, unsure and uncomfortable, his usual demeanor.  
“ _Yes_ , darling really there’s no need to be jealous.”  
“I’m not—“  
“She was just more than a little friendly, that’s all.” Isabelle chimed in, collapsing down on the loveseat.  
“She’s like that with everyone as far as I’ve heard.” Raphael entered the room late, but not without a brief touch to Simon’s lower back. Magnus smirked. Cute.  
“What exactly was this ‘business’?” Jace asked gruffly.  
“Memory exchange for a favor. I’m… much less comfortable with dark magic than some and there was a situation in Queens. Old haunted warehouse or something like that. A client paid me and I couldn’t finish the job, so I shared a memory for Estelia’s help.”  
“You… shared a memory?” Jace gave him an incredulous look.  
“Yes, a memory from an eight-hundred year old mind is quite valuable.” He replied, somewhat offended. “Besides, it was difficult, picking which one she might want. I had to choose to her, er, _taste_ , to make it worth her time.”  
“Her taste?” Simon asked, hopping up on the counter (why do they think this is their home?). “Ooo, that sounds interesting.”  
Magnus laughed, “Sure, I guess. Probably why she was so friendly with Raphael.”  
“What.” Raphael froze.  
“Well it was you. The memory. You know… back when you were just a _baby_ yourself.” He gestured to Simon.  
Simon grinned. “ _Really?_ I always forget you guys are like, old friends. Young, innocent Raphael? I would pay to see that!”  
“Not so innocent,” Magnus replied, laughing. Raphael had a sort of deer-in-the-headlights look to him.  
“What. Memory.” He gritted out.  
“So you really knew him all young and confused?” Simon interrupted.  
“Confused, sure.” Magnus smiled and looked at Raphael with a sigh. “Yes, darling, _that_ memory. It’s the only one I knew she’d die for.”  
“Wait.” Jace frowned. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing—“Raphael attempted.  
“I can’t believe you never told anyone—“  
“Well I’m not about to parade around shouting—“  
“ _What’s going on!?_ ” Isabelle yelled, unnerved at the tease of a good story. Raphael Santiago looked like he was right about to die. Again.  
Magnus grinned. “Why, I taught Raphael how to kiss.”

***

**Brooklyn, 1957**  
Magnus Bane had learned somewhat quickly that Raphael Santiago hated very few people: he only _acted_ as if your very existence was a nuisance to him. Nevertheless, Raphael’s casual habit of just waltzing into Magnus’ apartment _whenever_ was a bit unnerving. You save someone’s life and let them room with you for a couple months and suddenly they own the place. Honestly, Raphael was living at the DuMort now alongside Camille (a decision Magnus had stressed his opposition to repeatedly), so what in the _hell_ did he keep finding his way here for? The young vampire had collapsed on the couch, stretching out like a tired feline and remained with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Magnus, who had been brewing a nice, relaxing cup of tea stared at him. And stared. And was still staring, 10 minutes later.  
“Is there something you _want_?” Magnus finally asked. Raphael looked over, as though he had been completely unaware of another presence, which, of course, Magnus knew was bullshit.  
“Perdón?”  
“You know you don’t live here anymore, right?”  
“Apologies, sorry to interrupt your overtly eventful life.” He gestured to the mundane room and Magnus glared.  
“You have a terrible habit of making people feel poorly about themselves, did you know that?”  
“How long have you been alive?” the vampire asked suddenly.  
“Oh, I don’t know… seven… no… eight-hundred years?”  
“And you still need others’ input for your self-esteem?”  
Magnus’ jaw tightened.  
“I can’t believe I actually saved your life.” He gritted out. Raphael flashed him a dry smile.  
“Forgive me for the lack of gratitude, cariño, I haven’t exactly been feeling chipper lately.”  
Magnus’ clever reply had been silenced by the term of endearment and he smirked. Ha, “cariño”. Damn right. He wasn’t one to pass up flattery, call it a character flaw, whatever. He relaxed a little and slid out into the living room, placing his tea down on the coffee table.  
“Really darling, what is it? You’re being nice, it’s frightening.”  
“I would be nineteen today.”  
Magnus didn’t respond.  
“I just thought about it. I hadn’t before. The other years. But this one…” He paused. “I share a birthday with my sister. It’s her Quinceañera.”  
Magnus didn’t respond again. He didn’t know what to say. Somewhere, maybe only a few miles from here, a young Mexican girl was wearing a beautiful dress and thinking about her brother.  
“I’m sorry.” Magnus finally responded. Raphael shrugged.  
“I guess I didn’t really miss much of being a teenager, though.” He said. “They’re all so stupid, mundanes, looking at them now. I don’t remember ever being that stupid.”  
“Oh, well, you did make a gang of teenagers and tried to attack an immortal creature. I’d say you were at least a little stupid.”  
“Not immortal. I killed him.” It wasn’t pompous, just fact. Raphael always spoke in facts.  
“Surely you were a boy at _some_ point. Surely you took a girl to a dance or threw rocks at old windows or made out with someone in the backseat of a car.”  
“We never had a car.”  
“ _Raphael._ ”  
“I took Santina Martinez to a dance once.”  
“Aha…” Magnus sat down on the edge of the coffee table across from him. “Can you dance? I can’t imagine you dancing.”  
“She said I danced very well.” Fact, again. “The other girls wanted to dance with me too.”  
“Did you?”  
“What?”  
“Dance with the others?”  
“Oh no, I didn’t want to leave Santina alone.”  
“The statue has a heart!” Magnus smirked. “Then?”  
“What?”  
“Then what did you do?”  
“After? Well I took her home.”  
Magnus’ smirk fell. “That’s it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Was she pretty?”  
“Oh yes, she was beautiful. Is. She is… beautiful.” Raphael frowned.  
“No deep romantic entanglements for the young Santiago?”  
“Well, I kissed her goodnight.”  
“Yeah?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Yeah.”  
“You are literally the worst.” Magnus groaned.  
“What?”  
“I want something sweet, something _dangerous_!”  
“Uh, I took the long way home?”  
Magnus frowned. “Really.”  
“What do you want? I was _fifteen_ , excuse me for not having some deep romantic backstory. I kissed her.”  
“Wait,” Magnus smiled. “So you’ve never done… _anything_?”  
Raphael looked up immediately, very uncomfortable with the swap of power in the discussion. Magnus continued, “Vampires are supposed to be sexy, darling. Hell, you have the ability to enchant, to daze.” Raphael stared at him. “And you don’t even know how to _kiss_ someone!?”  
He sat up quickly. “Yes I do! I just said—“  
“No, no, you said you kissed her goodnight,” Magnus jumped up. “ _I’m_ talking about _deep_ , _sensual_ , kissing. Vampires have a reputation to uphold, Santiago, you can’t run around New York with your goodnight kisses, you’ll ruin it.”  
“Oh well, _excuse me_ —“  
“I can’t believe you don’t know how to kiss—“  
“—I didn’t realize I was in such _honored_ presence—“  
“—this is honestly the best situation I’ve been in all year—“  
“— _forgive me_ —“  
“—that being said it’s been quite a dull year—“  
“—Is there a point to all of this!?” Raphael asked suddenly, a vulnerable look in his eyes that told his age.  
“Why, of course!” Magnus plopped down on the couch next to him, grinning. “Darling, I’m going to teach you how to kiss.”  
Raphael stared at him stupidly, then, without a word, he stood and immediately walked out of the apartment. Magnus’ smile dropped.  
“I thought we’d been through this whole thing,” he muttered. “When you’ve lived as long as I have someone’s gender really isn’t the most important thing in the world. God, I hate this decade it’s all white and oppressive—“  
Then suddenly there was a young vampire bursting through his door once again and sitting rigidly on the couch.  
“Alright, what do we do?”  
Magnus sat back. “Well, first you don’t look like you’re about to punch someone”  
Raphael looked at him, sighed, and rolled his shoulders back to push out the tension. He failed. Magnus reached out to his arm and the vampire immediately jolted.  
“Oh my _God_ —“Raphael flinched and Magnus let out an exasperated sigh. “Look, never mind. I don’t want to feel like a pervert here, why don’t we just forget—“  
“No! No, lo siento—I mean I’m sorry, just… sorry, show me.”  
Magnus looked at him for a long moment, then, quite carefully, he put his hand on the boy’s arm and nudged him to turn. They sat facing each other on the couch.  
“Okay,” Magnus began. “Go ahead and kiss me.”  
“What?”  
“Just kiss me. Like I’m Santina Martinez, come on.”  
Raphael sat frozen, unsure of what to do, then he slowly leaned forward and connected their lips. It was soft, nice. Magnus kissed back, still softly but with something more; he had to get the kid out of his training wheels. He wasn’t terrible, Magnus mused, but his jaw was iron. The warlock sat back.  
“ _Relax_.”  
“I am relaxed!”  
“You’re thinking too much, doll.”  
“Oh, yeah, thinking, that thing that intelligent people do—“  
“You have a beautiful mouth, use it.”  
Raphael opened that mouth, closed it, and then nodded his understanding. Magnus paused a moment before resuming. There we go. The boy _did_ have an exquisite mouth. Raphael’s lips parted just slightly, but that was enough room for Magnus who nipped at his lower lip. A gasp from the boy was his cue and he slid his tongue in. _Now_ they were talking—now they were getting somewhere. Or they would’ve been if Raphael hadn’t all but frozen once again. Magnus sat back with a sigh and the vampire started.  
“I’m sorry, I—“  
“Suck on my tongue.”  
Raphael stared at him. “What?”  
“Just suck on my tongue.”  
“No… that’s… that sounds gross?”  
Boy, was he in for a wake-up call—Magnus felt bad for whoever had to pop this kid’s cherry. Nevertheless, he just sighed, rolled his eyes, and grabbed the younger boy’s jaw, pulling him forward. It was a collision at first, the kiss, but then it became sensual. Magnus took his time, one hand on Raphael’s jaw, working to keep him pliant, and the other placed lightly on his leg. If there was one thing in this universe Magnus Bane could rank over anyone, it was his mouth—and eight-hundred years of existence had nothing to do with it. Magnus was going to make this snarky bastard of a boy _beg_.  
He kept kissing, soft and sweet and wet, trying to keep the other engaged. When Raphael’s lips parted once more, Magnus dragged down the lower lip with his teeth and earned a gasp. Huh, would you look at that? He tried not to smirk as he slipped his tongue back into the vampire’s mouth, who he could already feel getting jumpy again. Then, before he could be told any different, he sucked the boy’s tongue into his mouth. This time, Raphael _moaned_ and Magnus did smirk this time: “sounds gross”, my ass. The boy pushed forward, his nerves lost a bit among his discovery, but Magnus pulled back and, much to his delight, heard something that almost, _maybe_ , sounded like a soft whine.  
“Your turn.”  
Raphael shook his head. “I—I don’t know how, I can’t…”  
“Bullshit, you haven’t tried. Come on,” he gestured him back and Raphael, if somewhat unsure, complied.  
They began again, Raphael’s mouth quickly falling open and his tongue delving between Magnus’ lips. Magnus, for the first time that night, let the boy be. He was getting more comfortable, that was evident. His tongue licked at the inside of the warlock’s cheeks and swirled around. There was a brief pause before he felt the boy draw his tongue out, sucking on it carefully, which was probably due to his nerves but just translated as being incredibly sensual. There was a moan and Magnus was confused for a moment because he was sure that it had been his turn to make a noise when there were hands gripping his shoulders and an increasingly passionate mouth. Raphael titled his head slightly, allowing the warlock further room to reciprocate and breaking only in brief intervals to gasp for air. On any other occasion Magnus might have made some clever comment on how he was already dead and so breathing wasn’t necessarily something he should be worrying about, but Raphael was making the most delectable sounds and besides, it was almost sort of endearing. In the midst of all the, well, “action”, Magnus had somehow missed how the boy was pushing closer and closer to him and was now quite nearly in his lap, his back pressed to the couch. Just this morning he had been on the phone with Ragnor getting told what a bore he is and here he was just hours later with a beautiful young vampire in his lap, licking in his mouth and letting out breathy moans. To make things even more ironic, it was _Raphael_ , who was now besties with Ragnor as the two seemed to get along finding every opportunity to make him look stupid. That considered… he probably should avoid mentioning this to Ragnor.  
Hands came up to his face and he let his fall to the boy’s hips, which, from old experience perhaps, he could quite easily tell were being restrained. _Oh_ , he thought, _it’s like that_. Magnus wasn’t one for self-deceit—he was definitely getting a kick out of this, and with a fairly self-serving grin he pushed Raphael’s lips away from his and let his mouth drop down to the boy’s neck. Unsurprisingly, Magnus had learned some time ago the most sensitive spots on a vampire. He let a small moment go by for theatrical effect before he bit down and sucked on Raphael’s pulse point, for which he was pleasantly rewarded; the boy cried out, hands moving to grip Magnus’ shoulder blades. God, this was much more fun than Magnus had anticipated, and it took him less than a few moments to decide: he slid his leg up in between Raphael’s thighs.

***

“You didn’t ‘ _teach_ ’ me to kiss, bueno?”  
“Well, you were so nervous—“  
“I wasn’t _nervous_!” Raphael bit back.  
“I don’t really know why you brought it up to me in the first place,” Magnus replied. “I mean kissing a _man_ —it took long enough to get you to even admit you found James Dean attractive.”  
“I’m a good Catholic and that was _1955, perdóname!_ ”  
Magnus was still smiling in spite of himself.  
“Bueno,” Raphael growled. “I’m leaving.” He spun and pushed past the others, turning the corner for the door.  
“Raphael!” Magnus called out, laughing and trailing behind him. He caught him at the door. “Raphael!”  
“What.” He turned to the warlock.  
Magnus’ smile was accompanied by an almost twinkle in his eye.  
“I didn’t share the _whole_ memory…”  
Magnus swore the man became a shade paler as he stood in the doorway, the most horrified look on his face. Magnus laughed before he could stop himself and he thought he almost saw a rolling of eyes before Raphael disappeared from his threshold. He wandered back into the living room, tears in his eyes and only vaguely aware of his company until Jace spoke.  
“’The whole memory’?”

***

Raphael jolted a moment before, Magnus can only assume, he decided he didn’t care. The warlock was quite aware he had turned a helpful, learning experience into something significantly more intense and perhaps serious, but he had a habit of doing those kind of things so he decided he really didn’t care either. Raphael’s hand gripped his leg, his strong thighs holding it in place as he grinded down on it, his previously breathy whimpers now deep, long moans that became drowned in Magnus’ mouth once more. He held the boy’s hips firmly, adding to the force with which he was rocking against him, then slowly he let one hand travel up under the edge of his shirt. The vampire was still cold, that was to be expected, but there was a sort of buzzing on his skin that couldn’t be explained except for, well, he really _hadn’t_ done anything with anyone, had he? Poor kid. So lucky to have Saint Magnus around.  
His hand drifted further up under Raphael’s shirt, fingers strong on his back, pushing his hips up and down; their mouths losing contact as the boy’s head fell to Magnus’ shoulder with a long moan. Who knew he’d be so vocal? Finally, his thumb pressed down on a nipple, earning him a decent whine from Raphael, who was a bit too delirious riding Magnus’ leg to be thinking much about anything. Once again, Magnus wasn’t a man to self-deceive: it was _hot_. He was, however, a veteran lover and was much more enjoying the show than seeking his own pleasure. After all, this was a favor, so he pushed up his thigh further and licked back at that pulse point, causing a cry and an increased and seemingly uncontrollable grinding. They were unsteady, Raphael’s hips, thrusting not for quality but just grasping for purchase—just trying to finish what had been started. It was something different, the warlock would admit that. He hadn’t had an inexperienced lover in centuries, especially not one so unexpected and desperate. God, Raphael was desperate. His hands were vices on Magnus’ shoulders and his body shook as his hips began to stutter.  
“M-M-Magnus—“He whimpered hot into his ear.  
“Shh,” was the reply, soft but much more strained than Magnus had imagined he would sound. “It’s okay. _Come._ ”  
With that, the boy was gone. He was young still, yes, but he didn’t finish in the usual sort of frustrated teenager way. No, he finished with the prettiest set of whimpers and moans Magnus had heard in some time, his head falling back to reveal his abused throat. His hips thrusted unevenly a few more times, riding it all out, before he fell, his body dropping down onto Magnus’ in his exhaustion, his breath unsteady and panting.  
A vampire panting. That was cute.  
Magnus waited a moment, then he snapped his fingers, ridding the boy of his mess and pressed a small kiss to his neck.  
Naturally, Raphael froze. Then he quickly sat back, attempting to put distance between them but only managed to fall backwards off the couch, his back hitting the coffee table and spilling the tea. Huh, Magnus had forgotten about the tea.  
The vampire stared at him, equal parts embarrassed, ashamed and blissed out.  
“Well,” Magnus started, breaking the silence. “You’re very good, I’m sure you’ll manage to uphold the sultry reputation.”  
“You’re good.” Raphael replied, a little dazed. Magnus grinned. “You’re very, _very_ good…”  
He paused, then sat up straight.  
“But I suppose you’ve had eight-hundred years so you very well should be.”  
Magnus stared at him in disbelief for a moment before rolling his eyes and standing up in exasperation.  
“ _You’re welcome_ ,” he said, begrudgingly crossing to the kitchen for a new cup of tea. “Glad to see nothing’s changed.”  
“Well,” Raphael stood, looking around like he’d maybe just lost his coat as opposed to just orgasmed in Magnus’ living room. “Yeah. I’m, I mean I’m probably gonna—“  
“Go?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Please, don’t let me keep you.” Magnus smiled sardonically and followed the younger man to the door. “If you need help with, er, anything else though, maybe try Ragnor. I prefer being the sassiest in the room.”  
Raphael stared at him a moment before suddenly laughing, which would’ve been relieving except Raphael had a terrible habit of laughing at people rather than with them. The vampire just shook his head and walked out the front door. Magnus remained in his front hall, holding his cup of tea and saucer, surprisingly not surprised by any of it at all. Then, for the second time that night, a young vampire burst back into his apartment.  
Raphael didn’t come further than the threshold and he his brows furrowed together as he stared at the floor. Magnus would’ve made a smart remark, but he didn’t really seem to have any when the boy was around, plus he looked as though he were really trying to say something. Then, after a few instances of opening and closing his mouth and with what looked like much effort, Rapheal spoke.  
“Gracias.”  
Magnus stared at him.  
“Buenas noches.” He added, then disappeared. 

***

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Magnus plopped down on the couch, his eyes still in the past. “Just… an old, silly story, I suppose.”  
“Right…” Jace responded. “Well, not that we don’t appreciate everything you do, but bye.”  
They moved to leave, Isabelle sending him a shrewd smile and Simon hopping down from the counter. He grinned in his oblivious puppy-dog way.  
“Bye, Magnus!” He called.  
“Goodbye, darling.”  
“Bye,” came a familiar voice and Magnus looked over, suddenly and terribly aware of how uncomfortable Alec had looked for the past ten minutes.  
“Alexander, you’re leaving?” He asked, sitting up and urgently thrown back into the present. It was this sudden urgency that caused Alec to pause.  
“Uh, well, yeah…” He answered. Of course. Magnus always forgot how easy it was to make the boy feel unwanted. The beautiful, stupid boy.  
“You can stay if you want, Alec.” Isabelle chimed in from the front hall. “We won’t train until the afternoon tomorrow.”  
“Oh, well I’m not sure Magnus really needs—“  
“Of course I do!” Magnus nearly shouted. “I mean… if you’d like to stay. You must be starving. Are you hungry?” He stood. “I can get you something.”  
“Oh, uh,” Alec had that sort of smile that hides right under your skin. Good. As long as Magnus was alive that boy should always feel wanted. “No, I‘m not too hungry. Actually I think I’ll take a shower.”  
Magnus beamed and gestured to the bedroom. “All yours.” He said and Alec nodded goodbye to his sister.  
“Well,” Isabelle smiled, “Goodnight!” she said and was joined by a chorus of goodnights and goodbyes. Magnus sat back down as the front door closed. He could hear Alec in the other room. To no one in particular, he spoke,  
“Buenas noches.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction and I'm a nervous child. I blushed the whole time. Also, I don't ship them, but this just sort of... happened? I don't know...  
> Anyway, my thanks goes to Shauna for editing. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
